What Hurts The Most
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish and Randy are in love and inseparable. But Trish’s dad doesn’t approve of the relationship. Will Trish and Randy make it through what’s heading their way? OneShot.


**A/N: Okay, this one-shot is based on the song 'What Hurts the Most' by Rascal Flatts. There is going to be flashbacks telling how in love they were with each other and stuff. This is based on the video, if you haven't seen the video, you HAVE to, it's the best. Hope you like it **

Characters: Trish Stratus, Randy Orton.

Summary: Trish and Randy are in love and inseparable. But Trish's dad doesn't approve of the relationship. Will Trish and Randy make it through what's heading their way? One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trish or Randy. I wish I did, but unfortunately I don't. 

**

* * *

**

**What Hurts The Most**

"No, it's not true," Trish Stratus said in between sobs. "It's not true," She said again. "You did this!" She screamed turning around and walking angrily over to her father. "You made him leave!" She said pushing her father as hard as she could. "I hate you! Say you hate him," She said pushing him away from her as he tried to hug her to calm her down. "Say it!" Trish screamed even louder.

"You made him leave! Why?" She said crying even harder. Trish finally gave in and let her father hug her, as she sank down onto the floor.

"I didn't…" But she cut her father off.

"Liar!" She screamed hitting him. "Why?"

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
_

As Trish is sitting on her bed later she is still crying and remembering when they would run through the fields next to her house together.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
_

Trish was also remembering when they would sit on the back of his truck wrapped in each other's arms. And how they would lay on the front of his truck holding hands and admiring each other.

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

**Flashback**

Trish and Randy were sitting in his truck, it was the middle of the day and her head was resting on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing the far away look on her face. "Is it your dad?"

"No," She said shaking her head softly. She sighed and continued. "Do you ever think about the future?" She asked turning to look directly at him. "What do you see?"

"What do you see?" He asked playfully, as he smiled at her.

"I'm serious."

He sighed and rubbed her shoulder, then looked back at her. "You," Then he added. "I see you." He said as he saw a smile form on Trish's face.

She looked at him again and mouthed 'I love you', and then they kissed. When they stopped she smiled at him and quickly got out of the car.

"What do you see?" He asked laughing a little. But instead of answering him, she shut the door and ran away as she laughed, he smiled and followed her.

**End Of Flashback**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
_

Trish walked into the classroom in her school and silently took her seat. She knew everyone in the class was staring at her, but she ignored them. When she sat down, she looked at the empty desk next to her. She sighed and ran out of the classroom.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
_

Trish was in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet, and her mom was crying outside the door. Trish got up and leaned against the wall, she slid down the wall and sat on the floor still crying.

_And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
_

Trish remembered the last time they saw each other. They were saying goodbye because her father was making them breakup.

They were hugging and he promised her that he would come back. He said that _**nothing**_ would stand in his way.

She sighed and stepped away from him, she watched him smile at her then get in his car and drive away.

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Trish suddenly jumped up from her place on the bathroom floor and ran out of the house.

In her mind she was running after his car to stop him, but in reality she knew the car wasn't there, and she knew exactly where she was going.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

She walked over to the side of the road, where there was a cross; she stopped in front of it and dropped to her knees, crying.

_Not seeing that loving you__  
That's what I was trying to do_

She looked at the cross in front of her and sniffled. Then she quietly said, "I saw you," She sniffled again and repeated. "I saw you."

**A/N: What do you think? Did it suck? It's okay to say it did. If you think it sucked just tell me. Oh, and I didn't know how to add this to the story, but I'll tell you now. In the beginning or the story she was yelling at her dad and stuff because he was the one who made her and Randy break up. And, when he was leaving her house he had gotten into a car accident and died, I just figured I'd tell you just in case you were confused. Thanks for reading. R&R.**


End file.
